Jeff the killer conexión o algo mas
by lizzy.exe
Summary: lean la historia my friends :B ... ahi esta la segunda parte
1. Chapter 1

El bosque misterioso – parte 2

Después de variar de unas horas ,Lizy estaba en su teléfono jugando juegos que tenia .

Mientras que Chris conducía el coche , Rodi lo empezaba a molestar como siempre a Lizy

Rodi : Oye Lizy , sabes donde iremos realmente a Noruega?

Lizy : Pues ...-dijo suspirando – A un hotel y luego se podrán ir– dijo positiva por la parte que se iban a ir –

Chris: Ja ,ja , ja ... ya quisieras – dijo riéndose con Rodi –

Lizy : Entonces ... a Dónde iremos exactamente ? – dijo apagando su teléfono y poniéndose seria .

Chris : Nos vamos a un bosque famoso que hay mucha gente que va y dicen que da mucho miedo – dice mientras cruzando los brazos –

Lizy : es una broma , eh ? – dice enojada – a mi nada me da miedo ... ni que fuera el hogar de las creepypastas - dice mientras se ríe –

Rodi : Pues dicen que en ese bosque vive un tipo alto con traje negro y corbata negra e un chico que te gusta .. el de sudadera blanca , eh – le dice mirándola para molestar –

Lizy (sonrojada ): a mi no me gusta nadie en especial Jeff the killer , el es un asesino que esta muerto y san se acabo! – dice enojada y tapándose la cara para que no la vieran sonrojada –

Rodi : te gusta , te gusta , te gusta – lo dice cantando y con un tono burlesco –

Lizy : cállate! – dice gritándole a Rodi –

Mientras que se peleaban después de grandes horas , Llegaron al bosque que decían sus tíos .

Como había dicho Chris , parecía el bosque del tipo del traje negro porque , porque el bosque estaba desabitada e grandes árboles por todas partes .

Se veía desde lejos una neblina que parecía las nubes del cielo .

Para la suerte de ellos encontraron una caballa sola y buen de estado .

Estaba desabitada sin embargo , se notaba quien el fue que vivía ahí lo dejo limpio y de buen estado.

Sacaron sus cosas todos y se metieron rápido a la cabaña para verla por dentro .

Entraron a la caballa y vieron que eran 3 habitaciones por enfrente y en medio era como la sala para descansar o algo así .

Después de un rato de sacar cosas y ponerlos en cada uno de sus cuartos .. Lizy sacando su computadora , libretas y poniéndose una sudadera negra .. Se fue al bosque por un rato para averiguar y en parte... alejarse de sus tíos para que la dejen de molestar .

Como Lizy sabe moverse como los asesino del juego ... ( :3 ewe ) se movía por medio de los árboles , corriendo , para que fuera más fácil y muy útil para ella.

Encontró un tronco grande para poner su computadora y poder estar sola un rato

Lizy: genial ! – dijo sonriendo y rápidamente se bajo del árbol – espero que nadie me moleste o que ellos me hayan perseguido

**Esta la segunda parte :3 y apenas esta comenzando my friend :3 ewe ... se me paso escribir sorry my fans :C .. aparte me fije q no soy popular aquí :'C ... forever alone :C ... no importa si tu me viste con eso me basta y sere feliz :3 ewe :D :D .. continuara **


	2. Chapter 2

El bosque misterioso – parte 2

Después de variar de unas horas ,Lizy estaba en su teléfono jugando juegos que tenia .

Mientras que Chris conducía el coche , Rodi lo empezaba a molestar como siempre a Lizy

Rodi : Oye Lizy , sabes donde iremos realmente a Noruega?

Lizy : Pues ...-dijo suspirando – A un hotel y luego se podrán ir– dijo positiva por la parte que se iban a ir –

Chris: Ja ,ja , ja ... ya quisieras – dijo riéndose con Rodi –

Lizy : Entonces ... a Dónde iremos exactamente ? – dijo apagando su teléfono y poniéndose seria .

Chris : Nos vamos a un bosque famoso que hay mucha gente que va y dicen que da mucho miedo – dice mientras cruzando los brazos –

Lizy : es una broma , eh ? – dice enojada – a mi nada me da miedo ... ni que fuera el hogar de las creepypastas - dice mientras se ríe –

Rodi : Pues dicen que en ese bosque vive un tipo alto con traje negro y corbata negra e un chico que te gusta .. el de sudadera blanca , eh – le dice mirándola para molestar –

Lizy (sonrojada ): a mi no me gusta nadie en especial Jeff the killer , el es un asesino que esta muerto y san se acabo! – dice enojada y tapándose la cara para que no la vieran sonrojada –

Rodi : te gusta , te gusta , te gusta – lo dice cantando y con un tono burlesco –

Lizy : cállate! – dice gritándole a Rodi –

Mientras que se peleaban después de grandes horas , Llegaron al bosque que decían sus tíos .

Como había dicho Chris , parecía el bosque del tipo del traje negro porque , porque el bosque estaba desabitada e grandes árboles por todas partes .

Se veía desde lejos una neblina que parecía las nubes del cielo .

Para la suerte de ellos encontraron una caballa sola y buen de estado .

Estaba desabitada sin embargo , se notaba quien el fue que vivía ahí lo dejo limpio y de buen estado.

Sacaron sus cosas todos y se metieron rápido a la cabaña para verla por dentro .

Entraron a la caballa y vieron que eran 3 habitaciones por enfrente y en medio era como la sala para descansar o algo así .

Después de un rato de sacar cosas y ponerlos en cada uno de sus cuartos .. Lizy sacando su computadora , libretas y poniéndose una sudadera negra .. Se fue al bosque por un rato para averiguar y en parte... alejarse de sus tíos para que la dejen de molestar .

Como Lizy sabe moverse como los asesino del juego ... ( :3 ewe ) se movía por medio de los árboles , corriendo , para que fuera más fácil y muy útil para ella.

Encontró un tronco grande para poner su computadora y poder estar sola un rato

Lizy: genial ! – dijo sonriendo y rápidamente se bajo del árbol – espero que nadie me moleste o que ellos me hayan perseguido

**Esta la segunda parte :3 y apenas esta comenzando my friend :3 ewe ... se me paso escribir sorry my fans :C .. aparte me fije q no soy popular aquí :'C ... forever alone :C ... no importa si tu me viste con eso me basta y sere feliz :3 ewe :D :D .. continuara **


	3. Chapter 3

Encontró un tronco grande para poner su computadora y poder estar sola un rato

Lizy: genial ! – dijo sonriendo y rápidamente se bajo del árbol – espero que nadie me moleste o que ellos me hayan perseguido

Se sentó en un árbol que estaba roto y puso rápido su computadora en el tronco e lo prendió rápido .

Empezó a prenderse la computadora y cuando acabo de prenderse y estar en inicio , se fijo que había Internet en el bosque y la señal decía : red-Slenderhouse ..Y veía que tenia una buena señal .

Se quedo pensativa por eso que se quedo un poco con cara de wtf ! y luego saco una sonrisa rara y se rió y dijo

Lizy: Ja , ¿Quién es el idiota que llama una señal así como Slenderhouse? X'D – se reía – okay solo le tengo que jaquear la contraseña y podré tener Internet gratis :3 – se empezó a tranquilizar y sonrió –

Empezó a mover unas teclas de la comp. y rápido pudo jaquear la red esa y tenia al 100% Internet así .

Un ratito busco paginas web de las creepypastas y luego empezó a dibujar en la computadora como un profesional a Jeff , Slender y por último a Ben haciendo una pose sexy ( :B ) ..

Después se metió a su diario que donde tenia ahí sus cosas contadas y escribía cada día lo que le pasaba y ponía lo que hacia cada hora como lo iba hacer aurita .

**Lizy García ... fecha ******* hora : 10 :30 p.m **

**Querido diario hoy me siento un poco feliz porque por fin pude ir aquí a Noruega y divertirme ,sin embargo , mis tíos como siempre me arruinan mi diversión así que tendré que suspender algunas que iba hacer excepto una ... Encontrar las 8 hojas de Slender :D **

**.. Ya se , Slender es una persona de fantasía ,pero no me importa , solo deseo hacerlo y a ver que pasa .. será divertido :D **

**Ya cambiando de tema ,descubrí que Albus , el chico mas popular ,creo que le estoy gustando ,.. será verdad o solo juega ? .. bueno no es que sea que me guste creo q siento algo de asco y entre timidez ... pues a mi no me gusta esos chicos así**

Yo quiero un chico que se parezca un poco a mi ... q sea divertido , no le importe si hablamos cosas de psicópatas , hablemos de creepypastas , hagamos cosas chistosas y nos podamos entender siempre :D... un chico q tenga el cabello negro , sudadera blanca pantalones oscuros , piel blanca y una gran sonrisa y q no tiene... bueno parezco q describo a Jeff the killer ... seria genial conocerlo porque creo q le ha pasado cosas peores igual como yo ... bueno , a mi casi mi madre me a ignorado cuando tenia 6 años y estuve con mis 2 tíos siempre pero con ellos siempre me dicen q no valgo la pena , q nadie me va a querer , q mejor no fuera nacido y cosas así .. también desde cuando entre a la escuela y todavía aunque lo haya terminado me han hecho bullying como una vez q casi todos en el salón lanzaron su comida en mi cara .. grandes recuerdos de infancia , no crees?:V ... o la más fea de todas q odio recordar pero bueno ... no lo contare porque lo tengo q olvidar y mejor seguir mi camino ... bueno diario me despido de ti

**Te quiere Lizy :D :D **

Terminando de escribir en su diario con tranquilidad y facilidad lo cerro pero no lo apago ... empezó a revisar en su vista de águila como assassins creed y miro alrededor para ver si no había nadie porque sentía que alguien la vigilaba ...

Tan solo levantándose rápido y poniéndose en guardia e sacando su hoja oculta porque sentía que aquel arbusto que veía la estaba viendo alguien** ..**

Se empezaba a aproximar hacia a el hasta que ... *beep * beep *.. se escucho el celular que tenia para sus tíos de sus llamadas.

Contesto rápido y dijo :

Lizy : hola , Rodi que quieres ?

Rodi : tienes wifi aquí ?

Lizy :emm .. si

Rodi : ven para acá y dime la contraseña y la red .. te lo ordeno – decía impaciente –

Lizy : voy , déjame gua- ... no primero pon la Internet y después recoges tu comp. ., aquí en el bosque nadie te lo roba – decía enojado Rodi –

Lizy : okay ... – dijo y apago el celular –

Dejo la computadora prendida porque como escucho a su tío Rodi , quien podría robar la computadora si nadie vive aquí .. entonces se fue corriendo hacia el ya olvidándose que alguien estaba en los arbustos .

De repente sale un chico con sudadera blanca , pantalones oscuros y teniendo el pelo negro ...

? : umm... crei q me iba a descubrir – dijo sonriendo –

?: eh , ( mira la computadora prendida y fijándose que ya se fue ) ..

**okay chicos ya me adelante lo que pude :D ... espero q les guste mucho ... Creo q se va poner interesante no crees my friend :D :B**


	4. Chapter 4

De repente sale un chico con sudadera blanca , pantalones oscuros y teniendo el pelo negro ...

? : umm... creí q me iba a descubrir – dijo sonriendo –

?: eh, ( mira la computadora prendida y fijándose que ya se fue)..

El chico de la sudadera blanca se acerca a la computadora y revisa que esta prendida.

En su mente se le ocurria llevársela para que cuando regresara tendría que estar mas en el bosque y así podría matarla.

?: Esto será divertido – dice agarrando la computadora –

Dio una gran risa psicópata y se fue rápido al lugar sin dejar rastros.

Después de media hora de estar con sus tíos y decirles la contraseña y que no las molestara todo el rato...

Regreso donde estaba antes y cuando llego y se fijo que su computadora no estaba rápidamente se enojo y lo que primero se le ocurrió era que sus tíos cuando ella iba caminando en eso se lo robaron, entonces regreso con ellos pero con furia y casi decirles requiescat in space a los 2.

Mientras aya por aya ( muy muy lejano ok no xD)

El chico de la sudadera se aburrió de esperar tanto que prefirió irse a su casa que no estaba lejos realmente.

Vivía en una casa enorme con grandes habitaciones y separados los cuartos por alguna razón .

El joven solo entro y en eso estaba un chico con una mascara blanca , sudadera naranja claro y con el cabello café oscuro .

Se veia que estaba leyendo un libro y viendo al joven dando un portazo a la puerta pues lo adivino .

Se fijo de la computadora que traia y le pregunto mientras seguía sentado.

? : Oye Jeff, que haces con esa computadora?- dijo viéndoselo en su mano –

Jeff : Que te importa - dijo moviéndose rápido el de la sudadera –

?: Es una de tus victimas verdad? – dijo viéndolo –

Jeff : si Masky, - dijo dejando de caminar – es Una chica alta como yo , cabello café , piel pálida y se veía que tenia un cuchillo o algo así –dijo sonriendo –

Masky : Que tanto de peligroso ? –dijo levantándose –

Jeff : pues no se .. solo se cuando la vi estaba moviéndose por medio de los árboles igual como lo hacemos y parecía que tenia una reflejos porque por poco me encontraba

Masky : una chica mejor que tu Jeff , ja ,apuesto que te ganara – dijo con burla –

Jeff : pues , mi cuchillo dice otra cosa - dijo enseñando el cuchillo –

Masky : vale , vale .. no te deberías enojar si obviamente tu matas a tu victima siempre –dijo –

Jeff no le contesto y rápido fue a su cuarto dando otra vez un portazo y poniendo seguro para que no molestaran.

Su cuarto estaba lleno de sangre alrededor .

Tenia una cama cómoda , un baño para el , un espejo grande que ahí se veía siempre por siempre se decía que era hermoso y por ultimo una caja entera de cuchillos afilados y algunos con sangre .

Bueno, se puso en su cama y recostándose prendió la computadora y empezó a revisar lo que tenía Lizy .

Jeff (sonriendo): ummm ... según viendo tiene muchas fotos de ella y... –dijo cambiando las imágenes y veia que solo se tomaba la foto desde cara hasta la cintura – eeek .. – dijo y en eso se sonrojo porque vio una de ella con ropa ajustada y teniendo un escote en su ropa e aparte tenia la misma ropa de assassins creed con la capa y todo - .

Jeff : Tiene hermosos ojos – dijo como enamorado - ... espera que mamada dije!? – dijo sonrojado y enojándose a si mismo –

Jeff : umm .. que es eso ? – dijo viendo otra cosa y vio q decía una carpeta ''diario de lizy''

Abrió la carpeta y se fijo que decía todos las cosas de ella ,según por fechas y desde hace muchos años .

Empezó a leer algunos que decían: querido diario hoy tuvo que soportar una chica de la escuela y lo peor es la quinta vez que me encierran en la escuela. cosas así

En eso que estaba viendo vio una que decía sobre el y lo tenía en los favoritos Lizy ...''Jeff the killer ''

Jeff : umm ... porque en su diario dice algo sobre mí ?

se dice a si mismo y sonrojado –

Presiona la hoja que dice eso y lo empieza a leer...

**Okay .. por fin :D ... ya termine el capitulo .. espero que les agrade porque seguiré mientras escribiendo la otra parte se los prometo que el otro lo terminare rápido my friends :0) .. si les gusto coméntenselos a todos :3 ewe**


	5. la sorpresa

Jeff : umm ... porque en su diario dice algo sobre mí ?

se dice a si mismo y sonrojado –

Presiona la hoja que dice eso y lo empieza a leer...

Diario de Lizy fecha :******** hora : 11:15 p.m

**Hola Diario como estas ¿? .. hoy vengo alegre porque leí la creepypasta de Jeff the killer ... me fije que le era una persona normal pero por culpa de los estupidos chicos ...los convierton en un asesino en serie de sangre fría ..pero aunque se ve que se ve malo en mi opinión el me parece una buena gente y que el tuvo problemas como yo pero los mis fueron mas peores ...bueno ... si Jeff Woods mato a su familia .. yo ni e hecho pero hice algo hace muchos años pero no tan parecido .. bueno quien sabe que hice ...solo lo se yo y mi amiga ..pero bueno ..cambiando de tema ... ahora mi creepypasta favorita será Jeff the killer , el tiene algo en común y ahora haré dibujos de el y las demás creepypastas será genial...**

**Bueno diario solo quería escribir rápido para despedirme ..**

**Adiós Diario querido :3**

Jeff se quedo un poco dudoso por lo que escribió por la parte que había echo cosas parecidas que igual que él

Jeff: Je ,je ..ni me creo nada lo que escribió ... siendo una chica que se trepo en los árboles y corre como nosotros , ni podría hacer cosas como yo .. –dijo con tono burlesco –

Respondió con alegría y teniéndose una idea respondió : Jeff : creo que la chica estaría buscando su computadora ..bueno se lo entregare amablemente y muy divertidamente –dijo riéndose –

Al día siguiente :3 ewe

Lizy aun no podía encontrar su computadora y lo peor cuando fue con sus tíos le dijeron que no le agarraron su compu y entonces que debería buscar bien ...

Como se le hico raro que no los podía encontrar duro toda la mañana buscando en todo los árboles , pisos , etc ... y no encontraba nada ..

Se empezó asustar un poco ahí tenía sus más profundos secretos , imágenes y lo que le importaba eran su diario y su imágenes que hico de sus creepypastas favoritas.

Como se harto un buen ... regreso a la cabaña por la tarde luego , luego , agarro su sudadera negra que tenia una águila por detrás y era blanca , tomo en sus bolsillos cuchillas pequeñas , puso su hoja oculta recargada con mini navajas y lanza redes grandes por si encuentra el ladrón y poder darle un gran golpe...

Cuando fue de noche ...

Lizy regreso el mismo lugar que puso la computadora , donde estaba el tronco no había nada de su compu ... parecía que el cielo se iba a poner nublado ...parecía que iba a llover..

Empezó a enojarse por no encontrar su computadora y le dio un gran golpe en el tronco ...

..Mientras sacaba su furia con el tronco ...El mismo que le robo la computadora , apenas había llegado y se fijo que estaba la misma chica y la veía furiosa ..

Dio una gran sonrisa y se puso atrás de los arbustos para que no la viera y le diera una atake sorpresa , sin embargo , se le olvido algo ...

Lizy empezó a sentir una sensación que alguien la veía ,entonces , miro a los arbustos bien claro y empezó a poner su vista de águila ... No podía detectar muy bien todo porque todo estaba oscuro ... solo podía ver algo negro atrás en el arbusto ...

Se fijo que estaba un chico con una sudadera y era todo lo que veía ...

Pensó, que era su tío Rodi haciéndole una broma así que acepto la broma y fingió no verlo , se volteo y se hico que estaba viendo algo .

El chico se fijo que se volteo y en eso tomo oportunidad para atacar ...saco su cuchillo y se lo apuntaba en el estómago pero en eso que se acercaba ..la chica le tomo del brazo que no tenia el cuchillo y lo tiro al suelo ..

Lizy : a mi nadie se burla de mi -dijo sacando su hoja oculta-

¿? : gah ¡! –se levanta rápido- me lo vas a pagar ¡! , te mandare a dormir ¡!

Lizy : le'ts dance -dijo moviendo su mano izquierda –

Jeff intentando golpear a la chica , le intento dar una patada en la pierna pero lo esquivo rápido y cuando lo esquivo le dio la chica un codazo en la cabeza .

Lizy empezó a sonreír por lo que hacia y pensada que su tío estaba haciendo ese estupido show pero ni le ganaba ... pero lo que le hacia raro que su tío tenia voz fuerte y un poco ronca

En eso que lo pensaba el chico le rasguño en la cara y la tiro al suelo ..

Lizy se levanto con furia y rápido presionando su hoja oculta , se puso atrás y mirando hacia a el estaba apuntando su lanza redes que había creado.

Sin Embargo , el chico también se puso atrás pero confundido si darse cuenta que estaba atrás de un árbol .

Cuando en eso se movia , *bum* el lanza redes lo amarro rápido y soltó su cuchillo e quedándose atrapado y amarrado

Lizy : oh yeahhh! -dijo alegre - soy la mejor ! ... a mi nadie me gana motherfucker :D -dijo con tono de victoria –

El chico se empezó a enojar y intentaba moverse con ira pero no podía salir , las redes eran fuertes no podía hacer nada.

Jeff : gah ¡! .. cuando me saque de esto te mandare a dormir mocosa¡!

Lizy : lo que tu digas -dijo guardando su hoja oculta – y ya deja de hablar como Jeff the killer .. Rodi

El chico cuando escucho eso se empezó a enojar mas .

Jeff : yo no soy ese tal Rodi ¡! ... yo soy Jeff Woods alias Jeff the killer ¡!

Lizy : si como no y yo soy batman –dijo cruzando los brazos -..sin embargo ... debo admitir que ese cosplay de Jeff esta genial ¡!:D

Jeff : Soy Jeff ¡! Y no soy un cosplay soy un asesino que mata y manda a dormir a la ge- - en eso que estaba hablando , Lizy se acerca y le toca el rostro porque pensaba que se lo hico con los maquillajes de ella-

Lizy : oye ... te quedo genial ... pero se siente que si agarraste un cuchillo y te cortaste la boca .. jeje te quedo genial ... espera ... – le empieza a moverle la cara –

Lizy :!

**Ola chicos y chicas bueno ya me estoy adelantando en la historia .. uyyy q pasara :3 ewe ... descubrira q es Jeff o seguira pensando q es su tiio huhuehuee ... y algo mas ... como me confunde todos los capitulos estan aqui y deverian estgar haya en la primera y por accidente puse q esto es nueva historia .. un error mio perdon .. bueno sayo .. siguere contiando my friend :3 ewe**


	6. secretos

Lizy : oye ... te quedo genial ... pero se siente que si agarraste un cuchillo y te cortaste la boca .. jeje te quedo genial ... espera ... – le empieza a moverle la cara –

Lizy :!

Se empezó Lizy sorprender y empezó a saltar como loca …..

Jeff : *pensativo * por fin espero que se asuste o algo así para mandarla dormir –se decía pero con una mirada fría *

Lizy : OH POR GLOB ¡! …..te lo hiciste de verdad ¡! ...Rodi apoco te gusta el cosplay ¡?! :B

Jeff : *facepalm* …dios que me apuñalen -dijo con tono de enojo-

Lizy :oye ¡! …no ofendas a tu sobrina … espera ….*se acerca a su sudadera * ….ummmm ….. sangre …. Cabello negro ….. sonrisa chida …. Ojos sin parpados y no se nota que no utilizo lentes de contacto …. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *dijo sorprendida *

Se quedó paralizada por 5 minutos ….era ese chico Jeff Woods ¿?! ….Sentándose frente a el y normal regresando a la normalidad se acercó hacia mucho a el .

Lizy : eres Jeff the killer :v …. Y te gané …. Te gane :D ¡! -decía alegre y viendo frente a los ojos -.

Dando un gran enojo Jeff le respondió

Jeff : y que ¿? …. Tu eres un anormal …como tú haces esas cosas y las chicas que he matado son más normales que tu …tu eres anormal j aja *dijo sonriendo*

Anormal , anormal , anormal, anormal, anormal, anormal …..se escuchaba en la mente de Lizy muy fuerte y con voces que le gritaban eso …Como Lizy había tenido un trama fuerte y era de su pasado no quería recordarlo y suprimirlo ...

Le empezó a dar un Tic a si de rápido y movió su cabeza y le respondió:

Lizy : todos somos anormales ….la gente que dice que somos anormales solo son una copia de una persona y no quiere ser original … tu eres anormal ..eres diferente Jeff ..Woods … y dime …acaso me vaz a decir que eres normal ¿?

Jeff se quedo petrificado por lo que escucho ….una chica de su misma le contesta eso sin darle miedo que pueda morir ….le empezó a latir el corazón ….pensaba que esa chica era muy difente que las otras ….podría ser o no ¿?

Jeff dando una respuesta lentamente y suspirando dijo :

Jeff :pues …yo digo q- *beep* *beep* *celular de Lizy*

No pudo decir lo que dijo así que se quedo callado …Lizy saco su celular y se levanto …reviso y se fijo que eran sus tíos que le hablaban …rápido contesto y poniéndose normal como es con sus tíos dijo :

Lizy : Hola ¿ :B

Rodi : hola Lizy :D –decia mientras que se escuchaba también la risa de Chris su tío y estaban manejando- –

Lizy : ya al grano que quieren ¿?

Chris :oye Lizy , como a ti te gusta este bosque pues se nos ocurrió dejarte aquí solo con tus cosas excepto tu pasaporte , y tus boletos de regreso.. así quédate en este lugar con las demás creepy esos …porque eres una de ellos ….perdedora j aja ja –dijo riéndose y se escuchaba que se alejaban mas del lugar y se escuchaba el coche –

Lizy : Que ¿!? ….malditos! –dijo y en eso le colgaron –

Lizy se quedo enojada y pensativa …se decía a si misma porque siendo un día para ella que este feliz de un lugar como este la molesten …. Y que la ofendan aparte ..empezaba a recordad a sus tíos diciéndoles eso y desde pequeña o hasta en la escuela ¡! … ; Empezando a sacar algunas lagrimas …dio un gran golpe en el árbol y dijo voz baja : los odio …

Jeff escucho obviamente lo que dijo y se fijo que ocultaba su mirada y veía que sacaba lagrimas ….se sintió un poco así de ella …pero …. Que ese sentimiento ….se llama afecto ¿? ….Joder no ¡! ….

Se movía varias veces para intentar escaparse pero no podía .

Empezó a Salir gotas en el cielo …. Y luego empezó a llover mucho …

Lizy se quedo un poco triste peor sentía que debe ser dura y no tener sentimientos así que como ya ni sentía nada …se acerco hacia a Jeff y agarrando su hoja corto la cuerda y luego empezó a caminar y le dijo

Lizy :Jeff …te sugiero que no te metas conmigo … si quieres una pelea te lo hago pero nos volveremos ver otra vez en este bosque entendido …? –dijo fría y ocultando su cara-

Jeff : *parandoze * …claro …adiós Lizy ….Garcia ..-dijo sonriendo-

Lizy : debo adivinar que tienes mi compu …pues encontrare donde vives y me lo tomare aunque tu no te des cuenta –dijo empezando a caminar -

Jeff : lo veremos ..

Cada uno tomo su camino y se fue a su hogar ….Lizy llego a la cabaña que estaba y vio que sus cosas estaban excepto lo que dijo su tío ..playeras , cargador , pantalones y se fijo que estaba su traje favorito de assassins creed …el traje de Ezio Auditore ….se fijo que medio lo movieron pero no le importo ….lo guardo y se fue a dormir e recordando a Jeff …no lo dejaba de soñar

….

Mientras tanto con Jeff

Llovia mas fuerte todavía . llevo a su hogar y vio que los demás estaban ahí …Masky acercándose le pregunto ..

Masky : oye donde te metiste ¿ ¿ .

Jeff : muévete *dijo moviéndose y yendo a su cuarto*

Se fue rápido a su cuarto y sin decir nada o pelearse con el como siempre …

Masky : que mosca le pico Jeff ¿ …:b

Se fue a su cuarto y se encerro …prendio la computadora de Lizzy y empezó a revisar en el diario si podría descubrir mas de la biografia de ella y también por la parte del tic …. Se le hacia raro que ese tic se moviera muy raro y como peor que su amigo llamado Ticci Toby ….Empezo a buscar en su diario fotos …. Y cosas hasta que encontró algo …

Vi un archivo que decía '' Diario Secreto y oculto'' ….Lo intentaba abrir pero necesitaba la contraseña duro atinando la contraseña sin poder nada …. Hasta que se enojo y cuando se harto … se fijo en una que tenia muy oculto y abajo ….

Lo abrió con lentitud y viendo allí y empezando a leer lo que dice esa nota de que hablaba de diario pero se notaba que lo escribió hace años y estaba como triste o alegre

**Ok chicos me tarde en hacerlo …perdón por tardarme estaba haciendo cosas importantes y eso ..aparte como mi pagina favorita ya regreso pues estoy ocupada haciendo dibujos pero bueno ya volvi …..les quiero decir muchas gracias por los comentarios me hace feliz que les guste crei q seria una forever alones y estaría viendo videos de Nyan Cat en forma assassins creed :'3 ..ok ya xDD …bueno ya volvi …los quiero chai ….. Esto abra mas ewe ewe …meow **


	7. ¿revelación ?

Lo abrió con lentitud y viendo allí y empezando a leer lo que dice esa nota de que hablaba de diario pero se notaba que lo escribió hace años y estaba como triste o alegre

**Lizy Garcia Fecha : ******* hora : 11: p.m**

**Querido diario ,**

**Me he sentido últimamente un poco rara por lo que hice hace un año…**

**Tan solo lo hice…no se porque…. Sentía hacerlo, era lo que quería hacer…pero mi otra parte me decía que no pero no lo escuche ahora lo que hice no tiene un perdón…pero que importa ¡! ..Fue lo que hice y no lo lamentare ha…. por devo preocuparme…lo que hice parece planeado...**

**Soy una chica que lo quieren los profesores y me quieren los tutores e directores...como una chica de 15 años *q ahora tengo 16 *…pudo hacer eso…no hubo evidencias…. No hubo con algo que me culpen…. Bueno ….las que fueron sus amigas de ella …pues piensan que yo fui …obviamente fui yo …peor no lo lamento ...pero lo que hice …es un pecado y en mi futuro si alguien lo sabe estare muerta ….tengo miedo que decepcione a mi madre porque si ella sabe de esto se pondrá a llorar y …..Que mierda ¡! ….soy una chica ya grande lo que hice fue bien pensado y no hace daño a la gente…bueno a las madres de ellas no se je je…. Si ella lo supiera ella o mis tíos o cualquiera diría:**

**Lo hice y q!? :V**

**Lo hice porque me hartaba como me miraban, me molestaban, me ponían apodos, me hacían como la idiota que siempre es débil y quiere ser almenas conocidas….**

**Soy la chica que un futuro seré la mejor y ellas serán la perdedoras…yo seré la anormal y no una copia….soy la rara que estaré así siempre**

**Bueno diario me siento rara por ahora …estoy riendo como una desquiciada …si supieras como estoy pasando ahorita …paso un año y aunque ya no este esas cosas aún tengo problemas pero …me siento libre …seré quien soy no importa que ….**

**Bueno….debo irme….mi madre está abriendo la puerta y sigo escribiendo…me hare la dormida y luego te contare lo demás… te quiere…**

**Lizy**

Jeff se quedo pensativo lo que decía ese diario…que se refiere lo que hico ¿? ….acaso fue tan malo que dijera que no había evidencias ¿? ….acaso hico algo tan malo que se volvió como el ¿? …..no podría saber muy bien apenas sabe un poco de ella….necesita saber un poco más para resolver esas dudas.

Empezó a bostezar un poco...apago la compu y agarro su antifaz y su a dormir….se quedo pensativo….

Acaso Lizy , era como ella ¿? ….si era como ella porque no se parece así como el ….que pasaría si no hiciera eso ….acaso que siente algo por ella ¿? …

No entendía ..hasta que se quedo dormido …

Al día siguiente..

Lizy se levanto como siempre … …fue al baño rápido …se cambio y mientras que se cambiaba se miro en el espejo y veía que tenia el rasguño que le hico Jeff ….se puso alcohol y no sintió dolor…sentía esas sensaciones que tenia cuando hico algo …hace años …

Empezó a alucinar y vio unas sombras atrás en el espejo … vio a 3 sombras que le decían : eres anormal con forma de un tono fuerte y de canción ..pero luego escuchaba grito como de niñas diciéndole a ella : mounstro ¡! …. demonio! …rápidamente contesto asustada y le dio un golpe en el espejo y diciendo las mismas palabras cuando sucedió eso …

Vio en el espejo fuego alrededor y dijo : Yo soy la anormal y tu la copia …. *luego se fue rápido a su cama*

Sentía cuando en su mente esa sensación de volverlo hacer pero por alguna razón no debe hacerlo porque si no su vida que tiene terminaría y seria como una chica loca sin cordura y sin saber lo que hace ..

Se empezó medio quedarse preocupada ….hasta que …..

*Le gruye el estomago * …je je …

No ha comido desde ayer …Pensó si vive con las creepypastas podría encontrar comida de una casa o digamos ''tomarles prestado su comida '' ewe ….bueno que se puede hacer cuando hay hambre es hambre ….

Agarro su traje de assassins creed de Ezio y se lo puso como si fuera para ir a una guerra …guardo sus cuchillas en los bolsillos …. Se puso su hoja oculta otra vez …. Por si acaso reviso si tenia en la bolsas sus bolsas de humo que creo por si acaso quería escapar de algo …si tenia pero tantitas …

Abrió la puerta y viendo el bosque que estaba los árboles húmedos …el cielo nublado y se notaba que todo había silencio …

Se acerco a los árboles y tan solo dando un salto se trepo al árbol … cuando estuvo sentada en el árbol se puso la capucha por completo para que no la vieran por si acaso y se confundieran por otra persona ..

Empezo a moverse en los árboles durante todo el rato revisando si había gente con quien podría no se ..robársela o ver las creepypastas y tomar algunas pero obviamente si ve a Eyeless Jack no se comerá sus riñones por que le da asco ..

Duraba todo el rato corriendo en los árboles …se harto de correr y reviso si había un árbol grande para treparse como lo hacen los asesinos sin embargo que son atalayas que se suben ..pero bueno …vio el árbol correcto ….se trepo hacia arriba de lo mas alto hasta solo ver pequeña tierra …las plantas se econgian cada vez mas hasta que llego el limite y se fijo que era un buen lugar para revisar alrededor ….

Se detuvo en lo mas alto y se quedo sentada viendo el paisaje de todo …se podía ver un gran lago cerca y por aparte de ahí cerca se presenciaba arboles grandes pero estaban como que escondiendo algo ….utilizo su gran vista de águila y reviso si había algo pero cuando quería ver había distorsión …se empeza a marearse y mejor lo dejo así y luego revisaba …en eso que estaba viendo vi un chico que estaba acercándose a ese lugar …pensó …si ese chico comida podría dártela o si no se lo robas yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :DDDDDD …. Entonces se fijo mas y vio que el chico un chico alto …cabello negro , bufanda roja , tenia una mochila llenas de cosas y veía que tenia una linterna pero se veía que temblaba …

Le dio un gran grito y dijo Lizy :

Oyeeeeeeeeeeeee! Tu ¡! –dijo dando un fuerte grito –

Chico volteo de miedo porque no veía a nadie ..empezaba a dar vueltas y sentía mucho miedo

Lizy respondio :

*sigh* por que siempre cuando necesito ayuda yo debo saltar desde aquí de un lugar que esta como 5 metro …bueno espero caer bien …ummm …un arbusto ligero ok C: …*se fijo en ese arbusto y dio un gran salto dando en forma un salto de fe y dando una gran perfección aserto a donde quería caer y cuando cayo el chico se dio un gran susto y se fijo que se movia el arbusto …se acerco con la linterna como si fuera espada xDD … y se acerco al arbusto y dijo :

Chico :quien sea muévase n-no no t-e-ngo miedo ¡! –dijo tartamudeando -

Lizy :vale vale …. *se levanta * ..que mal caballero eres de no levantar una dama …es una falta de respeto bueno ..je je …lo siento por asustarte *dijo viéndolo*

Chico :pero de donde carajos saliste¿! –dijo impresionado-

Lizy: pues salte desde un árbol grande …que no ves como estoy –dijo quitándose las hojas-

El chico se calmo un poco pero se sentía inseguro con la chica que esta conociendo apenas sentía un poco de miedo pero como era un poco engreído y muy fresito se acerco hacia a ella y le pregunto :

Y dime si me gritaste …que quieres ¿ -dijo acercándose mucho hacia ella-

Lizy: emmm …aléjate un poco ok ¿? *empuja el chico * … solo quería un poco de comida …no he comido desde ayer me podrias dar de comida por favor ¿?

Chico : no …si tu pudiste hacer esas cosas consigue tu propia comida he venido desde aquí para hacer algo genial y no me va permitir una chica anormal como tu que salta arboles y parece una anticuada con esa ropa …asi que aléjate de mi rara *dijo empujándola fuerte hasta tirarla*

Lizy se quedo paralizada de nuevo sentía esa sensación de nuevo …le dio de nuevo su tic peor mas fuerte …sentía que su cordura estaba desapareciendo … pero sentía ganas de controlarze pero empezaba temblar sus manos

Chico : que te pasa …acaso vaz a llorar como nena y te vas a buscar que alguien te ayude rara ¿?

Lizy : por favor deja de decirme que soy rara o anormal por favor *dijo nerviosa y empezaba a temblar todo su puerpo *

Chico : Anormal, Anormal, Anormal, Anormal, Anormal, Anormal, Anormal Anormal –no lo dejaba de decir todo el rato-

Lizy : *pensativa* …no no no no ..esos impulsos de nuevo no ..por favor no …. *dijo con miedo * …pero quiero hacerlo ..deseo verlo ..sentirlo ….lamerlo …quiero ….quiero …SU SANGRE ¡! *dijo empezando a sentir que su cordura se rompió *

Chico : ummm ¿?

Lizy : je je je je je je je *dijo levantándose y empezando a reir * …oh mi querido amigo…..no deviste decir esas cosas yo soy como una persona pero mas diferente pero mas fuerte que tu *dijo sacando un cuchilla *

Chico : que te pasa!? *dijo nervioso *

Lizy : oh mi querido ..no nada …soy la chica de siempre …. Solo quiero …algo que deseo.

Chico: Toma mi comida ¡! …te lo regalo! *dijo dándole su mochila *

Lizy : oh no …ya no lo quiero …quiero algo de ti

Chico : Y Que es exactamente ¿? –dijo temblando-

Lizy : Tu ….Sangree ¡! –dijo lazándose sobre el –

**Ok…ya me adelante mucho: 3 ewe…ya se puso genial no…bueno no se ustedes quiero que comente más gente ewe…bueno…chai…seguiré continuando con los capítulos: 3 **


	8. Espías y Encuentros

Lizy : oh no …ya no lo quiero …quiero algo de ti

Chico : Y Que es exactamente ¿? –dijo temblando-

Lizy : Tu ….Sangree ¡! –dijo lazándose sobre el –

Se acercó hacia a el .. lo tomo por sorpresa el muchacho ..no podía levantarse estaba inmovilizado intentaba golpearla con una patada pero lo que provoco que le diera con la cuchilla en la pierna y empezara llorar y tener escalofríos.

Lizy intento ahorcar al chico hasta que dejara de moverse …ya no se podía mas , vio los ojos del chico color cafés fuertes mirando con miedo y esa mirada era la misma cuando hico eso …Los ojos empezaba presenciando la misma cosas que hico en este tiempo atrás …presiono el botón de la hoja oculta y se desprendió ..puso su mano hacia arriba apuntando en su cuello …sentía algo.. quería matarlo pero su otra parte decía : no lo hagas no no no ¡! ….pero sin sentir ningún sentimiento o piedad sobre le dijo con tono riéndose

Algo que me quieras decir mi querido amigo ¿? –dijo Lizy-

Chico: p—porque haces esto ¡?! ….acaso eres un ser de otro planeta o que …ni una persona haría estas estupideces …porque ¿!?

Lizy : pues …. Eres como todas las personas …son copias todas …un similitud entre uno y otro …nadie puede ser diferente …cuando eres anormal te tratan como un ser del demonio y como me canse de esto yo voy hacer como yo quiera …bueno es todo que contar tu amigo porque -dijo acercando a su cuello- yo soy la anormal …. Y tu ….. la copia *dijo apuñalando en el cuello haciendo que se quedara muerto –

Lizy dio una gran risa como si todo había pasado muchos años sin reír mucho …empezó a apuñarlo mas y con fuerza …en el pecho , en la pierna y luego hasta que se canso …sus ojos solo podían ver su hermoso arte que creo …pero cuando veía la sangre en su traje y en sus manos y en su cara se sentía una sensación fuerte …como cuando haces algo malo pero vez que la persona sufrió mucho y no te importo …se llama …culpa

Su ojos empezaron a sacar lagrimas y de repente regreso a la normalidad de nuevo sintió que su cordura regreso a la normalidad ..pero se fijo que lo hico de nuevo y prometió no volverlo hacerlo

Empezó a ver el rostro del chico todo muerto y vio su cuchilla llena de su sangre …empezó a llorar mucho y se decía cada rato : soy un monstro, soy un monstro , soy un monstro , soy un monstro …Se decía llorando y sin fijarse de su alrededor …miro la mochila y reviso que traía …

Tenía por su puesto su comida pero tenía una ensalada...un agua… tenía su billetera…galletas… y vio que tenía una foto

Vio que tenía la foto con su familia …su padres y tenía una hermana menor pequeña como de 12 años …

Se quedó pensativa viendo la foto pensando que pasaría si su familia descubre si alguien sabe que murió por culpa de ella…

En eso que estaba pensativa no se fijó sin su vista de águila si lo estaba viendo …

El que estaba viendo era un hombre alto , de traje negro , corbata roja , parecía como los hombres de negro …pero algo lo hacía diferente…No tenía ni ojos , boca ni nariz … era como un grande pero tenía compañía …uno de ellos tenía una máscara blanca y cabello oscuro y una sudadera naranja claro e pantalones oscuros …Al lado otro era también una máscara negra pero tenía en el rostro con forma triste la máscara …sudadera naranja oscura e también pantalones oscuros …

Vieron a la chica con un cadáver y vieron cómo se mostró ante cuando ataco y como conversaba …pensaba que esa chica podría ser como ellos o puede ser

¿?: Maestro…esa chica debería estar con nosotros o la dejamos aquí o la matamos *pregunto el de la máscara blanca*.

Responde el que no tiene rostro : No .. debemos vigilar cómo se comporta …se comporta igual como Jeff pero más diferente y en forma que siempre lo tiene pensado pero se ve que tiene una parte que es débil y prefiere censurar ese sentimiento … Masky y Tu Hood quiero que la vigilen y comenten lo que haga ella cada instante ok ¿?

¿?: Si maestro...*dijo el de negro de la máscara *

Desapareció o se pudo tele transportar por sí mismo …Los 2 se quedaron viendo y revisando si era normal ve eso …

Vieron que la chica dejo de llorar y se levantó, quito las lágrimas únicas que tenía en su cara. Tomo la mochila y dando un fuerte salto se subió a un árbol… reviso si había un árbol más largo que salto la ultimas vez…vio uno así que se subió al grande …dando fuertes saltos y trepando fue hacia arriba.

¿?:Impresionante no Hoody ¿? –dijo cruzando de brazos-

Hoody: Si ..Jamás una chica haría esas cosas de trepar a un árbol desde largo y aparte…1.Cómo se podrá bajar ¿? Y que quiere estar en lo más alto de los árboles? –dijo viendo que ya estaba arriba –

Masky: Pues es fácil de saber …esta obviamente meditando por lo que paso o haciendo una reflexión por lo que hico …eso creo …y cambiando de tema… te cuento algo extrañó ¿?-dijo sonriendo aunque no se notaba-

Hoody :¿Qué paso ?

Masky: Jeff llego ayer muy pensativo y en forma que no quería peliar conmigo cosa para mi no me importa pero se me hace raro …dijo que le robo a una chica su computadora …:B –dijo-

Hoody: espera dijiste chica no ¿? …no será ella ..como era de aspecto ¿?

Masky : tiene cabello café ..piel palida …tiene como la edad de nosotros 19 y según como vi le gano la chica porque llego como enojado :v .

Hoody : pues si nos encontramos luego a Jeff hay preguntarle ok ¿? …mientras hay que espiarla –dijo caminando-

Movió la cabeza Masky y saco en eso un cigarro y empezó a fumar como siempre y veían que la chica estaba comiendo un poco …

Mientras tanto ….

Cerca donde viven la creepypastas …estaba Jeff sentado en el sofá y se veía que no había dormido bien porque empezaba a bostezar …en eso que se estaba medio recostando llego Un chico con una máscara Azul fuerte, cabello café oscuro pero manchado de sangre que lo tenía un poco sucio porque no se bañaba …su piel era gris y para sorprenderse no tenía ojos y casi no podía hablar era como susurros muy bajos pero se podía casi escuchar ***Ya se Que Eyeless no tiene voz pero esta es mi historia y quiero que este come riñones hable :V ñeeee ***

Se acercó y le pregunto : Que …..ha…ces ¿? –dijo con voz baja y ronca-

Jeff: nada Jack ..no he dormido nada ..oye y Masky y Hoody no lo he visto desde la mañana donde fueron ¿?

Jack: S….e …. Fue …ron ….con …Slender –dijo-

Jeff:para ¿? .3.

Jack: revi…sar ….. si to…do ….esta ….bien ….di…jo ..Slender…..que alg…uien …se acerco … a su …bosque …po…r …sus …..ho..jas…..creo… -dijo –

Jeff recordó lo de la chica , Lizy , ni sería ella que quería la hojas ¿? …se levantó rápido y tomo a Eyeless de la mano con mucha preocupación...

Jeff: ven conmigo necesito tu ayuda…

Jack: o…k….-dijo moviéndose-

Aunque no tenga ojos Eyeless Tenía igual como su poder de Lizy, tiene vista de águila y puede sentir su alrededor…puede saber oler, oír o lamer lo que hay alrededor…

Después que pasó unas horas y se estaba haciendo noche como a las 11:00 p.m. …

Lizy se fijó si había un gran arbusto para saltar y se fijó que de suerte había uno….dio un gran salto de fe como lo hace siempre y acertó de nuevo

Sentados estaba Masky y Hoody esperando si ya quería bajar por fin…cuando escucharon algo...se fijaron que ya no estaba y parecía que desapareció

Hoody: Masky muévete… se fue la chica…a buscar y…deja de fumar ¡! –dijo levantándolo-

Masky: ya voy… solo quería fumar un poco –dijo y tiro el cigarro y lo piso para apagar el fuego que tenía –

Lizy parándose y fijándose que estaba en un lugar que no conocía se fijó con su vista de águila si había alguien pero no …pero ese bosque se fijó que no era el igual …era el cuándo quería ver más de cerca se empezaba a marear y mejor lo dejo pensó que si está ahí no es bueno ... Pero no le importo ella puede con todo y no se rinde…camino por unos minutos para revisar que podría percibir como la belleza de su alrededor…el viento que era más fuerte y había un poco de neblina…los árboles eran realmente grandes pero con mucho años o llevaban siglos ahí…

Solo se fijo que los pájaros empezaron a moverse hacia a la izquierda …pensaba que alguien se acercaba así miro alrededor de ella pero no había nada …pero en eso que estaba mirando todo su alrededor le dio un bostezo un poco …tenía un poco de sueño …sentía que debía descansar así que lo hico …descanso en un árbol hasta se quedó dormida y empezando a soñar mucho …veía que estaba saltando en lugares altos como assassins creed y nadie la detenia …podía hacer lo que quería pero se acercaban unos tipos con una cruz que eran los templarios se fijaba que eran esas personas que le decían cosas y sus tíos también …empezaba a correr y sentía que debería atacar pero no quería hacerlo ….porque si lo hace la gente inocente la criticaría mal y verían que es mala persona …

En eso que dormía..

Vio que desde lejos estaba Jeff buscando por sus alrededores si estaba ella…porque la ayudaría…no le importaba eso...solo quería encontrarla…Sin embargo Jack se estaba hartando de tanto de caminar y caminar aparte tenía hambre y quería riñones…

Jack : ….tengo …ham…bre ….vamo…nos –dijo con tono de enojo-

Jeff: por favor solo hemos durado un rato que tal si encontramos un cadáver o algo asi :v –dijo-

Jack:si como no …el hada …de …los ….ri…ñones …me dara….de …comer ….. y *sniff * *sniff* ..huelo sangre ..ahí cerca –dijo apuntando con el dedo –

Jeff: a ver ..-dijo corriendo y fijándose que estaba un cadáver de un chico …-

Se fijo que lo habían apuñalado en muchas partes y seguía un poco fresco todabvia …se veía que era como una marica o raro

Jack:eso huele….a …riñones …? :DDDDD-dijo alegre-

Se lanzó sobre el cadáver y lo empezó a abrir y cuando encontró los riñones se los empezó a comer demasiado y con gusto …

Jeff:pero …quien habrá matado este tipo ¿-dijo viendo que lo acuchillaron en el cuello mas-

Jack: fu.e …el hada …de ..los ri..ño …nes …je je ….-dijo dando una risa rara pero divertida-

Jeff:J aja …que risa …encerio …dime presencias algo o vez a una chica alta con cabello café palida …dime …esque me preocu…la quiero mandar a dormir ¡! –dijo sonrojado-

Jack dando una mordida rápida se devoro todo …empezó a respirar profundo y reviso si había algo ….y si …vio una chica con un traje como de años pasados como de la medieval o algo así …estaba dormida …

Jack: ahí adelante –dijo levantándose-

Los 2 se fueron corriendo de lo más rápido posible y vieron a la chica dormida y descansando y estando bien.

Jeff cuando se empezó a ver que se veía raro un poco con esa ropa se fijó que estaba padre porque tenía en una bolsa cuchillas y todavía tenía su mano con su hoja oculta…Estaba durmiendo como un ángel …parecía que estaba durmiendo muy profundo …

Se acerco mas cerca y quitándole la capucha se fijo que era la chica ..era Lizy ..la veía con sangre en su cara y en su ropa …empezó a revisarla pero pensaba que si la revisaba despertaría entonces se quedo sin hacer nada …Empezó a ver la mirada de ella era lo mas maravilloso de su vida ….presenciaba como una parte de el que quería algo …amor un poco ….en eso que iba tocar su cabello …

Masky :Jeff! –se escuchaba corriendo-

**OK hice 2 episodios en una dia ..me voy a descansar un poco :3 …comenten plz y si alguien le gusto comente :DDDDD ….bueno chai **


	9. Decisión

Masky: Jeff! –se escuchaba corriendo-

Jeff soltando su cabello y levantándose con rapidez se fijó que era su amigo Masky que parecía que lo había importunado porque odia que lo persigan sin su consentimiento él.

Masky acercándose con todos…observo que estaba además de Jeff, Eyeless Jack a lado de él y aunque no se lo podía creer. Estaba a lado de Jeff acostada la chica que estaba rastreando hace unos momentos que se le perdió aparte se quedó un poco pensativo porque... ¿Por qué Jeff cuando lo escucho mejor se levantó y actuó como si nada? .

Masky con un tono cortes le pregunto a los 2, Jeff y Eyeless:

Hola chicos, que hacen ustedes aquí ¿? –dijo fijándose de la chica seguía dormida-

Jeff respondió: Pues le dije a Jack que si me podría acompañar para que encontremos a la chica o el chico que tomaba las hojas y pues encargarme de ella o el y pues…-dijo suspirando un poco –ya le encontré –dijo medio alegre-

Hoody: No es que sea impertinente pero Jeff… ¿Acaso la conocías antes? es que te vi que le tocabas el cabello y sentía un sentimiento hacia ella aparte…es la chica que le robaste la computadora ¿?

Jeff quedándose sin ideas por lo escucho y que lo descubrieron… tragándose la saliva respondió:

Je je…claro es la chica que le robe la computadora y aparte quise aparte de encontrarla investigarla…no saben mucho de ella…como…se llama Lizy y según descubrí que se quedó aquí porque sus tíos creo…la dejaron aquí y la abandonaron y se llevaron algunas cosas de ella y no podrá regresar su hogar sin su cosas: B –dijo un poco normal pero con tono fingiendo alegre-

Masky: interesante pero…enserio ¿Sabes mucho de ella? –Dijo acercándose a Jeff-

Jeff: ¿De qué hablas? , hico algo o que ¿?-dijo sorprendido por la pregunta y volteando hacia ella si tenía que ver lo de la sangre y que encontrara un cadáver cerca de aquí-

Masky: Jeff, ella mato una persona –dijo serio- creo que puede ser uno de nosotros-

Jeff: Que ¡?! –dijo entumecido por lo que escucho y teniendo un poco de ideas de su pasado para que hiciera eso-

Masky: Lizy, mato a un chico sin piedad y sin misericordia…según cuando nos fijamos salto desde un alto árbol y aterrizo a un arbusto para pedirle al chico si le podría darle de algunos de sus alimentos pero como el chico no le quiso dar pues empezó a ofenderla y creo causando que ella se comportara creo que digamos como tú, pero en forma que cuando le decían como una palabra clave que la hacía recordar su pasado pues su comportamiento cambiaba así de lo rápido y se ponía como una persona fría , sin cordura o algo así …solo puedo decirte ..Slender el tomara la decisión si ella viviera o morirá…si ella vive estará con nosotros y la ayudaremos si necesita algo pero si él dice que no…morirá –dijo Masky-

La mente de Jeff se quedó un poco impresionado por lo que estaba comentando Masky aunque él sabía muy obviamente .Ella tenía un pasado que quería olvidar pero no podía y como ella no lo puede controlar a veces está feliz o triste y aparte, creo que ya sabe el las palabras clave como: ''anormal''….esa es la clave…tan solo saber eso podría resolver que paso con ella y saber si ella se comportaba igual como Jeff...

Jeff dando una risita rígida dijo:

Vale, vale creo que me descubrieron un poco…les diré la verdad y para que podamos saber más de ella –dijo el-

Masky, Hoody, Jack: Cuenta –escuchando todos-

Jeff: ok –dijo sonriendo y sentándose a lado de Lizy ya sin darle importancia si la despertara-

Jeff: según cuando le robe su computadora…Quise revisar lo que contenía su computadora y revise que tenía un diario que contaba sus días o sucesos y los ponía por día o la fecha que era…ok .cuando empiezo a leer se me hace raro porque…es que salió luche con ella pero dejamos después los detalles je –dijo recordando cuando lo amarraron –...Bueno salió que cuando luchamos creo que también tenía ese comportamiento con el chico el que mato porque …cuando le decía anormal ella empezaba a darle como malos recuerdos o algo así o le daba un tic como este Ticci pero más peor –dijo el-

Hoody: y que más sucedió ¿?-dijo el-

Jeff: pues…quise ver porque hacia eso pero salió que tenía en otro archivo un diario pero tiene contraseña pero por suerte pero como no me quedo con cuerdo…contaba que había pasado un año de lo que hico y parecía feliz pero triste…quería que todos lo supieran pero otra parte no, porque decepcionaría a su familia y bla –dijo ya cansado de contar-

Masky: entonces….ella, en resumen lo que hico de años tiene que ver con su comportamiento y que este así a veces alegre y luego como tu ¿? –Dijo cruzado de brazos-

Masky quedándose con algunas de las ideas de Jeff…pensó que la chica podría ser uno de ellos y podría también ser entrenada por si acaso si tiene algunas molestias de sus sentimientos y así que pueda luchar bien y ser casi normal como ellos pero en su forma.

Tronando sus dedos dijo ya aliviado:

Esta decidido, Hoody vamos con el maestro para decirle de ella y que tome si es correcto la decisión -dijo tomando de la mano a Hoody-

Hoody: ok….adiós chicos… -dijo yéndose con Masky –

Jeff: *enojado * a donde van ¡?! : V –dijo dudoso y aparte quería saber que querían decir si era un sí o no –

Eyeless Jack: oye…de...be...mos….ir...nos….ya…es….ta….rde -dijo volteándose-

Jeff: claro solo deja que…-dijo y en eso Lizy dando un movimiento, Lizy de repente estaba en las piernas de él y ahora ya no se podía mover –

Jeff se quedó sonrojado porque estaba muy cerca de ella y sentía una sensación de algo…pero luego pensó...Si él está ahí con ella cuando despierte van volver a luchar como la otra vez.

Jeff viendo a Jack recordó algo y le podría servir…

Jeff: Jack me podrías quitármela por favor y la podría dejar en ese árbol –dijo con tono alegre y maligno –

Jack: claro –dijo estirándose-

Jack tan solo cargándola a Lizy parecía que no escucho nada y que ella estaba muy dormida…Jeff parándose le decía como quería que lo pusiera…se acercaron al gran árbol que estaba cerca y la puso en un arbusto cómodo y la dejo delicadamente…Jack la dejo ahí y se fue a su hogar porque tenía sueño y no quería estar con Jeff todo el rato...

Jeff acercándose cerca del oído y con su dulce voz que tenia aunque raspado le dijo:

Descansa bien Lizy…luego te veo…-dijo y luego se fue a su hogar –

Lizy parecía que escucho una voz que le dijo eso pero parecía que la recocina pero no sabía quién era…intentaba recordad pero luego no podía…

Mientras que todos ya se iban a sus hogares, es decir, a su cuarto a dormir .Jeff se quedó un poco pensativo, pensaba que si la chica se quedaría con las demás, si es ese caso, que debería hacer para que le caiga tan bien y así podría sacar la información y poder saber toda su vida, pensaba en eso y se ponía su antifaz en la cara y empezaba a soñar su estrategia para agradarle y así poder hacer sus planes.

Mientras que Eyeless Jack soñaba que está en el mundo de los riñones y todo eso ***cd je *.**

Masky y Hoody estaban con Slender comentando lo que paso, lo que le comento Jeff y sus comentarios.

Cada uno aportaba sus días y sus expresiones cuando descubrieron algo nuevo...Se podía decir que Masky decía que sería buena ayudante para vigilar desde los más altos y avisar señales con algo y así poder atacar o que por si acaso cuando ella necesita ayuda podría darle unos entrenamientos para que este lista. Decía Masky mientras que Slender lo escuchaba en su despacho que era oscuro y obviamente lleno de círculos y con ''x'' aparte.

Por su parte también comentaba Hoody que ella aunque es como Jeff , podría tener sus desventajas como : Si ella sigue así que no se pueda controlar podría atacar su hogar o también ella misma , Que podría considerare que ella podría ser un peligro hasta ella misma porque se fijó que no se podría controlar los sentimientos que sentía o que quería expresar, O por su parte que decía igual necesita ser un poco ayudada porque cuando le comento Jeff que sus tíos la abandonaron creo que no se siente feliz o se sienta feliz siempre así y que podría ayudarla que se podría convivir con ellos y no sentirse sola …

Después de unos ratos de pláticas y largas horas de que podrían hacer...Slender dando un gran suspiro y parándose y estando en la altura más alta dijo a ellos:

Ya está mi decisión –dijo Slender telepáticamente y con un tono de distorsión –

Masky: ella se queda con nosotras o morirá ¿? –dijo Masky preguntando-

**OK…ya está el otro capítulo: DDD...Les quiero decir que les agradezco por todo los comentarios que han hecho me ha emocionado y algunas comentarios que dan me hacen cambiar…pero descuida no cambiare la historia y eso solo mi ortografía y eso: 3 ewe…pero bueno…comenten del capítulo nuevo…bueno chau: 3 **


	10. Problemas

Masky: ella se queda con nosotros o morirá ¿? –dijo Masky preguntando-

Dando un tono serio y normal Slender, dio un gran suspiro y los miro a los 2.

Slender: no, no se quedara con nosotros - dijo un poco disgustoso porque pensaba que ellos tomarían la decisión como buena, sin embargo, viendo el comportamiento de Masky era un no.

Masky se quedó mirando a Slender y le respondió con tono de enojo un poco y ya sabiendo sus argumentos para poder intentar que la chica se quede.

Masky : pero maestro , ella es una buena asesina igual como Jeff -dijo el - si usted piensa que ella no obedecerá o tendrá miedo de matar , la puedo enseñar a matar y luego con el tiempo será uno de nosotros e nos ayudara en nuestra misiones -dijo enojado-

Slender contestando aún serio le respondió:

Slender: Acepto eso, pero…. –dijo mirando otro lado que era la ventana que se presenciaba el bosque lleno de árboles y el paisaje era lindo aunque era tétrico y lleno de neblina –Que pasa si queremos que haga una misión de matar a alguien que ni si quiera lo conoce en realidad y tenga miedo de matarlo porque qué pasaría si lo hace, si involucra a su familia o ella misma porque como me has contado ella tiene un pasado horrible igual como todos nosotros -dijo el – por eso para quitarle ese dolor , quiero que la busquen y la maten con rapidez y sin dolor para que no sufra de lo que esta -dijo el mirándolo a Masky y Hoody .

Hoody y Masky se quedaron impactados por escuchar eso .Pensaban mucho sobre la chica si era necesario de matarla. Admitían que era obvio que sufrió mucho y por eso pueden terminar con su dolor como dijo Slender su maestro, pero… que tal si ella quiere seguir viviendo o, si le dicen a Jeff de lo que harán se podrá eufórico porque ellos sabían algo tramaba Jeff con ella .

Ya terminando de pensar movieron la cabeza diciendo que sí, aceptaron hacer la misión para terminar con el dolor de la chica. Se dieron la vuelta, despidiéndose del maestro Slender, se fueron a su misión sin ninguna objeción.

Mientras que ellos se iban, Slender se quedó pensativo por un poco de la joven. Sentía que esa chica le podría ayudar en las misiones pero como sabe el, si quiere ser una asesina debe demostrar responsabilidad en esto porque cuando estas con las ''creepypastas '' ya no hay vueltas atrás y si involucras a alguien, involucras a todos y debes aceptar las consecuencias.

Cuando se estaban moviéndose Masky y Hoody se fijaron que ya era muy tarde porque se veía el cielo oscuro y como estaban en el bosque todo se vería neblina y a veces les tocaba que policías estaban en los alrededores y si los veían se les tocaban problemas de porque estaban ahí o que son asesinos y todo ese chorro de todos los días .Decidieron que mañana la buscarían y aparte que sea su último día de vida a la joven.

Al día siguiente….

El sol empezaba aparecer desde el cielo, los rayos del sol empezaba a resaltar en el bosque y hacia que los animales salieran de sus hogares y salieran.

Los pájaros cantaban como siempre y volaban por sus alrededores como siempre se presenciaba un día normal y relajante.

La joven que estaba dormida en los arbustos empezó poco a levantarse por los pájaros que se escuchaba cuando cantaban. Sentía en su cuerpo que el viento traspasaba por su cuello y por su cuerpo. Pero…sentía algo en su cuerpo que se movía en su estómago, piernas y en el cabello. Era como pies pequeños se movían en su cuerpo y se sintiera incomoda y algo de ansias. Sentía que esa sensación era real y creo que sabía que era exactamente lo que era.

Abrió los ojos rápido y vio que todo su cuerpo tenía llenos de bichos raros y cucarachas a su alrededor. Había de todos los tamaños los bichos, cucarachas, grillos, etc. todo en su cuerpo.

Era tan asqueroso que se levantó tan rápido y empezó a exclamar:

Lizy: QUE ASCO ¡! –dijo moviéndose todo su cuerpo- como pude llegar hasta este arbusto gahhh!? –dijo teniendo comezón en su cuerpo por los animales – el tarado que me puso aquí me los pagara….espera ya se quien fue-dijo recordando un vocecita-….Jeffffff ¡!-dijo enojada y a punto de explotar –

Dio un gran rápido movimiento y se quitó el traje de assassins creed y le quito todos los bichos que tenía en su traje lindo (ewe). Dejo su traje en un árbol para que lo pueda quitar más fácil y aparte quitarse también los bichos en su cuerpo .Empezó desprender a todos los bichos hasta que quedara ninguno en su traje y para terminar por fin se puedo quitar los que tenía en su cuerpo. , No obstante, sentía que quería vengarse de Jeff por hacerle esa bromita que no daba gracia, cuando lo pensaba en realidad solo recordaba la batalla que tuvieron, jamás creyó las creepypastas existan aquí y en especial su creepypasta favorito era el un poco , no dejaba de recordad su sonrisa que se creó por su cuchillo , su piel toda blanca que se presenciaba su maldad y su gran belleza , sus ojos que no tenían parpados e se los quemo , veía un vació que era oscuro en su corazón pero parte del él habría una posibilidad de amabilidad y cordura en su mente.

Lo pensaba pero Lizy se empezaba a sonrojar mucho hasta que se le quito lo pensativo por escuchar unas voces por la parte atrás de ella.

Escuchaba que eran voces adultas y fuertes de voz, parecía que se escuchaban diciendo sobre un crimen o algo así pero sentía que se acercaban a ella.

Tomo su traje de asesino y se lo puso rápido, miro algún árbol grande y para quedarse y observar hasta que encontró una. Se trepo y se esperó que se acercaran las personas.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin pudo presenciar bien quienes eran y obvio saber que querían.

Eran 2 policías que venían armados, tenían de traje de azul de policía, tenían barba los 2 y uno de ellos era como el jefe porque era el más alto y se distinguía porque él era que hablaba mucho.

El otro solo obedecía sus órdenes y su cabello era negro oscuro más que el de el

Policía 1: Señor, crees que podría ver más muerte en este bosque ¿? – dijo viendo los árboles y mirando a su jefe –

Jefe : *siga* , sabes bien que este lugar es peligros y el que entra morirá sin contar esto , -dijo un poco asustado pero severo - pero nuestro deber es mantener la paz y no haya más muertes e detener al asesino que está haciendo esto - * dijo acomodándose los lentes negros que tenía puesto –

Policía 1: Señor ¡! –dijo viendo el cuerpo que mato Lizy- hay otro cuerpo venga ver ¡! -dijo acercándose al cuerpo-

Se acercaron al cuerpo, se fijaron que ya el cuerpo tenía moscas y se veía que alguien tomo sus órganos o desaparecieron, se pusieron sus guantes especiales y revisaron todo el cuerpo si había pistas pero lo que veía eran cuchilladas del cuerpo del todo el cuerpo y en especial el cuello. Revisaron si había una muestra de ADN si era de cabello, sin embargo, no encontraron nada .pero se sintieron que algo les daba mala espina con el cuerpo y las evidencias que tenían.

Jefe: algo anda mal… este cuerpo es diferente de los otros - dijo viendo el cuello del cadáver que seguía escurriendo sangre pero tenía un gran agujero – este cuerpo si esta acuchillado pero como puede ser del cuello tenga así un gran golpe, parece que agarraron un puñal y lo apuñalaron muchas veces o era como un tipo metal que con eso murió - dijo soltando el cuerpo y levantándose - debemos encontrar al culpable y detener esto pero creo que hay más en esto así que rápido compañero –dijo el policía mirando el cielo y acomodándose de nuevo los lentes oscuros –

Movió la cabeza el otro policía diciendo que sí y se fueron a la izquierda todo recto y sin mirar atrás. Cuando se empezaron a alejar, Lizy por fin se puedo bajar del árbol y se quedó un poco pensativa.

Lizy:* mente *: se les hace nuevo esto -mira sus manos- como puede ser que esto se les haga nuevo, solo lo mate y ya, aparte utiliza una hoja oculta maldito policía –mira el cuerpo – humo…. –sonríe – je je creo que no sería malo matar aquí solo por un ratito mientras sea que no me culpen la policía, por si acaso los vigilo –dijo viendo se fueron los policías que se veía bien un poco de la neblina –

Empuño sus manos y miro al horizonte e hico su vista de águila revisando por donde sigue su camino, veía bien que todo era recto y no cambiaban su ruta. Pensaba para que no la vieran que corriera en los árboles para que la vean y así ver que hacen e aparte si algo falla los mataría y les serviría tener pistolas y gas lacrimógeno.

Corrió dando un salto a los árboles y miraba por donde se iban y sentía que los perseguía, se sentía Lizy un poco alegre y para nada desconfiada pero lo mejor era que ya no tenía la sensación de culpa porque ella sabía que su misión era investigar de los policías y si era eliminarlos lo haría fácilmente sin importar su vida, si se mete con las creepypastas se mete con ella. :D

Pasando unas largas horas hasta haciendo de noche, Masky y Hoody fueron de busca a la chica para hacer la misión de Slenderman, su maestro, que lo esperaba Slender para avisar si cumplieron con la misión.

Ya no estaban ya en su casa, estaban ya en el bosque en el más profundo y viendo a sus alrededores algunas pistas de donde estaban pero, el problema era que no la podían encontrar y sentían que se había ido a su casa o alguna cabaña cerca.

Empezaron buscando pistas en los arboles porque pensaban si ella puede esconderse en los arboles podría encontrar alguna cosa de ella y saber cuál fue su dirección. Pero ni con eso podrían encontrar algo.

Ya de rato de encontrar nada de nada, Masky suspiro.

Masky: donde se habrá ido esa chica ¿? –dijo sacando en su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos y buscando su encendedor –

Hoody: yo que se –dijo de cruzado de brazos – oye deja de fumar te enfermaras y aparte nos descubrirán por el olor –dijo porque ya lo había prendido y le olía

Masky: je, mi vida ya termino hace tiempo, déjame fumar un poco, quien me descubrirá un policía je –dijo fumando y empezó sacar humo –

En eso que dijo eso atrás de la espalda de Masky le dieron un golpe en la columna haciendo que se callera y el tipo se pudiera ver.

Era los policías de la última vez pero era el de cabello oscuro que le dio el golpe a Masky pero el otro no se veía.

Hoody se fijó y le dio un gran susto, Su compañero estaba un poco lastimado y se fijaba que lo apuntaban con la pistola .Tan solo iba dar un paso atrás y atrás de él se escuchaba el gatillo atrás de el en su oído.

Jefe: mueve un musculo y le digo a mi compañero que le dispare a tu compañero, entienden asesinos ¿? –dijo apuntando en su cabeza y dando una mirada fría-

Hoody se quedaba sin opciones si se movía le iban a matar, pero si no hacía nada tal vez le pregunte sobre los asesinatos de siempre y así descubrirían de su secretos que existen asesinos en el bosque que eran las creepypastas.

Sentía que su corazón latía demasiado y por lo contrario su amigo también, pero esta vez le dolía la espalda demasiado parecía que no se podía levantar.

Sería el fin para ellos ¿?

Sin embargo alguien los mirada desde los árboles, parecía que daba una sonrisa de alegría porque sabía que esto será genial y lo mejor de su vida. Susurro a si misma ''que empieza el show '' dijo y en eso ya estaba en los otros árboles.

Mis queridos amigos por favor liberen a esos 2 chicos por favor, hombre, solo son digamos inocentes, pero si no hacen caso pues es fácil resumir la parte esto ok ¿? –dijo Lizy pero no enseñándose –

Policía 1: QUIEN ANDA AHÍ ¡?! – dijo apuntando desde todas partes y haciendo ver que estaba nervioso porque no dejaba de mover su pistola por tantos nervios- ENSEÑE SU ROSTRO O DISPARO, ENTENDIO ¡?! –dijo dando fuertes gritos –

Hoody se quedó pensativo porque esa voz no se le hacía conocida para nada y aparte quien seria para hablarle así un policía, era como una mezcla de Jeff pero era más rebelde y lo pensaba 2 veces.

Jefe: AL MENOS DIGA SU NOMBRE QUIEN SEA ¿!? –dijo apuntando a la cabeza de Hoody y por poco por mover el gatillo y ya disparar- escuche bien si no se acerca los matare y usted será el culpable okay ¡! –dijo dando una mirada enojada –

Oh mi signore no debió hacerme enojar –dijo Lizy y mirando su puntos débiles que era el cuello –

Jefe: ummmmm

**Oka chicos perdón por tardar de hacerlo pero tuve problemas pero ya regrese…esta vez lo hice largo…si quieren comentar pues dignadme lo que quieran...Jamás creí que va ver más gente leyendo esto casi me hace llorar; u; **

**Bueno para la siguiente ciao mi signores C:::::**


	11. ayuda y tal vez la bienvenida

Jefe: AL MENOS DIGA SU NOMBRE QUIEN SEA ¿!? –dijo apuntando a la cabeza de Hoody y por poco por mover el gatillo y ya disparar- escuche bien si no se acerca los matare y usted será el culpable okay ¡! –dijo dando una mirada enojada –

Oh mi signore no debió hacerme enojar –dijo Lizy y mirando su puntos débiles que era el cuello –

Jefe: ummmmm

En eso que dijo esas palabras, lanzo bombas de humos alrededor de donde estaban. Todo el alrededor se empezó a ponerse un poco menos visible y los hiciera toser a los policías y a Masky e Hoody.

El policía que era el jefe se tapaba para poder no oler ese oler pero sin embargo lo hacía un punto débil. El otro que estaba a lado de Masky, el de cabello negro oscuro ese policía, se ponía demasiado nervioso y empezaba a asustarse, ahora ya no podía ver y sabía que esa persona podría atacar.

Empezaba apuntar a todo por do quiere pero en eso que empezaba a moverse mucho .Sintió una sensación algo rara en su cuerpo en la parte de la espalda. Sintió si como una persona le inyectara algo en su cuerpo y se transmitía a todo su cuerpo. Primero le dolió, sin embargo, empezó a marearse un poco y ver borroso. Veía a Masky todo borroso pero aun así veía que no se veía para nada.

Hoody tomaba aun la compostura porque sabían que aún lo apuntaban , pero se le hacía interesante que esa persona sabía hacer como una distracción y por alguna razón algo estaba haciendo para que el tipo que lo apuntaba se asustara más y tirara su arma ..Tal vez… ya ni sabía bien pensar por tanta presión si su amigo podrá levantarse y poder llegar a la cabaña sano y salvo.

Se empezó a desvanecer el humo y por fin se podría apreciar lo que pasaba alrededor.

Por alguna razón Hoody se fijó que el policía que estaba cerca de Masky estaba como mareado aparte tambaleándose como si no pudiera ponerse de pie o algo así. Podía ser su oportunidad y ayudar su amigo hasta que dio un paso adelante… El policía que lo apuntaba lo agarro de la mano y lo sujeto y apuntándole la pistola en la cabeza grito:

Sé que usted le hico eso a mi amigo, dígame que le hico y muestre quien es exactamente ¡?!-dijo gritando y viendo que su compañero empezara a caerse y dándole como un ataque en su cuerpo y se entumeciera –

Se escuchó un gran disparo en los árboles y rápido una risa como de victoria. Lizy moviéndose entre los árboles se fijó dónde podía ser el lugar correcto para darle un ataque sorpresa y ayudar su querido amigo.

Policía: Escúchame los dejaremos libres y nos los mataremos si me enseñas quien eres tú y decirme si tú fuiste responsable de la muerte de un muchacho okay?

Lizy: ummmmm…. Como aun me lo pregunta si sabe muy bien que fui yo mi querido amigo….yo solo quería algo pero el no quiso dármelo pero nye me da igual de su vida -dijo ella-

Policía: como usted puede pensar eso, en la sociedad no debe ver muertes y peleas, siempre se resuelve hablando ¡! –dijo el –

Lizy: * se escucha pisadas *... my signore la sociedad es una mentira, te destruye lo que tú eres y después debes fingir esa persona quieres ser y esa estúpida sociedad no te cuestione pero como usted no lo entiende sentirse que eres el raro, nadie te quiere por lo que eres y solo quieres ser tu misma pero como dije -dijo moviéndose rápido e interrumpiéndose –

Dando un movimiento rápido Lizy, estaba atrás de la policía y le dice en su odio como un susurro sombrío y oscuro

Lizy: yo soy la anormal y usted…la copia - lo dice ella y mientras le encaja la hoja oculta en el cuello y le quita la pistola rápido –

El policía cae en el suelo por el suelo y siente que todo desvanece su alrededor.

Hoody se voltea rápidamente y se fija por fin quien era esa persona, esa voz, era de chica obviamente y era la misma que vio la última vez, pero por alguna razón se quedó sorprendido porque. Su maestro (Slender) le dijo que ella debía morir porque tal vez no cumpla sus misiones porque como no sabe cuál es la misión tendría miedo pero lo que vio el, eso es para nada cierto, .Esa chica puede hacer bien las misiones y mejor que todas las creepypastas. En eso que le quería agradecer, se fue acercando a su amigo Masky y mirándolo a cercadamente se fijó que su amigo sentía mucho dolor y le pregunta:

¿Te puedes levantar ¿? - decía tranquila y normal como siempre –

N-No creo que pu-pueda -decía Masky intentando levantarse – gracias por ayudarnos – dijo mirándole la cara –

Lizy le sonrió y luego le volteo a Hoody.

Lizy: necesito que me ayudes bien? , yo le sujetare el brazo derecho y tú el izquierdo para que lo levantemos, entendiste ¿? ¿- Dijo sabiendo lo que hacía –

Hoody: si, y dime porque nos ayudaste –dijo sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo –

Lizy: fácil, los vi que necesitaban ayuda y así...1...2...3 arriba –dijo levantando el brazo derecho de Masky -.

Hoody lo levanto lentamente viendo que su amigo Masky estuviera bien y no le doliera mucho. Aunque lo que le argumento la chica sentía que era algo más, rápidamente reacciono y le dijo a la chica teniendo confianza en ella y sin importarle lo que le dijo Slenderman que debía morir.

Hoody: debemos ir a la cabaña rápido para que lo curen, si quieres si no tienes hogar te podemos dar algún cuarto para que descanses por un rato –decía y empezaron a caminar rápido-

Lizy: no creo Hoody, debo adivinar que tu maestro Slenderman se enojara contigo si llevaras a una chica desconocida, mejor solo te ayudo llevarlo hasta la cabaña y me rápido de aquí está bien ¿? –decía moviéndose rápido –

Hoody y Masky *medio inconsciente * se dieron cuenta que la chica sabía desde el principio sus nombres aparte que lo decía con todo y confianza. Sentía que esta chica podría saber más que todos sus nombres o les estará tomando el pelo a ellos.

Se empezó a ponerse más oscuro y lleno de neblina, parecía que se acercaban a los árboles que donde era donde Lizy le dolía la cabeza pero por alguna rara razón cuando entraron ahí y ya no le dolía la cabeza, si no, ya podía hacer su vista águila sin molestias .Miro a su alrededor pero era lo mismo solo que sentía que el lugar vigilaban más de lo normal pero aparte sentía gente los veía. Haciendo su vista de águila más cerca se fijó que había como un chico de 2 hachas , gafas como color naranja claros para ver la noche y algo como si fuera una pañoleta algo así pero parecía que estaba como viéndolos como animoso y alegre . Entonces en eso sintió una sensación rara como si alguien un chico lo estaba viendo como si fuera de algo de otro mundo. Se fijó dónde estaba lejos un túnel desolado y solo y todo sucio y se fijó que estaba un chico como si lo estuviera viendo pero que no se notara tanto. Veía que tenía unos rojos oscuros como la sangre y tenía una sonrisa resplandécete y lo que se le hacía un poco raro de él, en especial, era que era como no diferente si no que no era humano, pensaba ella porque por alguna razón en eso que ya llegaban a la cabaña le dio un saludo rápido el chico que lo miraba y luego desapareció del lugar.

En eso que llegó a la cabaña se fijó que era enorme pero común en todas cabañas. Todo de madera pero de años o siglos tal vez, tenía unas ventanas grandes pero no se podía ver la gente que estaba adentro .tenía unas minis escaleras para llegar a la puerta y una silla para sentarse cerca de la puerta. En eso que estaba llegando el chico de las hachas se le acerco como si estuviera sonriente sin saber la situación que su compañero esta medio inconsciente.

¿?: Hola Maskyyyyyyy, hola Hoody, hola desconocida -dijo saludándolos a cada uno – Masky holaaaaa

El chico tenía el cabello café medio oscuro como un árbol , medio la piel pálida , se notaba desde muy cerca que tenga un tic cada rato pero lo ocultaba con esas gafas raras y su sudadera muy claros de color , pantalones oscuros y botas negras .Masky dándole medio una mirada fría dijo :

Masky: *sigh*…por favor a todo… díganle que se vaya… -dijo casi sin poder tomar aliento –

Lizy : emmm …hola my friend , lo siento pero tu amigo Masky tuvo un accidente y pues no crea sea el momento de hablarle , me podrías abrir la puerta por fisss ... –dijo intentando ser amable y por una parte se sentía feliz por conocer creepypastas y estar en su casa-

¿?: Claro será una placer… bonito traje mi querida amiga –dijo y en eso le tocaba su capucha a Lizy rápido y en eso saco sus llaves e intentando abrir la puerta-

Hoody: oye podría preguntarte algo ¿

Lizy: sup

Hoody: cómo te llamas ¿

Lizy: mi nombre es Lizy y debo adivinar que te asustaste por saber su nombres pero aunque ustedes no lo crean los conozco a todos creo... *dijo recordando el chico que le saludo * pero los conozco por una página de creepypasta ahí cuenta cosas sobre ustedes y conozco su biografía bueno…no sé cómo te ves realmente...descuida si lo supiera y nadie lo sabe, ocultaría el secreto –dijo guiñándole el ojo -.

¿?: Listo pueden pasar –dijo y en eso intervino la conversación – puede pasar Lizy a nuestro hogar bienvenida! , nuestra casa es tu casa: DDDD –dijo alegre –

Lizy: gracias…-dijo y sentía que por alguna razón este lugar también sería su segunda casa o hogar principal – sigamos *ejem* - dijo moviéndose rápido y Hoody también –

**Holi holi my friends je je ..miren perdón por tarda tardanza tuve problemas y algo mas ..feliz año nuevo pero lo dire rápido ya me regresare a continuar la historia ahora si ya je je c:::: …algún comentario sobre esto me dicen ciao :3333 … bye **


End file.
